La Folie des Cravates
by Ammara
Summary: Vous connaissez les collections de cravates ? Oui ? Non ? Ne faites pas cette tête de Poufsouffles avariés ! Puisque je vous dis que cela existe réellement ! ! Et pour vous le prouver je vais vous raconter l’histoire d’un de ces collectionneurs …


**La folie des cravates**

_Genre__: Slash_

_Paring__: HP/DM _

_Rating__: T_

_Disclaming__: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous à la J.K. Rowling. (Malheureusement pour moi ! XD J'aurai bien aimé avoir un Draco rien que pour moi !!)_

_Avertissements__: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran._

_Résumé__: Cravate : __bande de tissu qui se noue autour du cou, sous le col, en laissant retomber les pans du nœud sur le devant de la chemise. Vous connaissez les collections de cravates ? Oui ? Non ? Ne faites pas cette tête de Poufsouffles avariés ! Puisque je vous dis que cela existe réellement !! ! Et pour vous le prouver je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un de ces collectionneurs …_

_Note de l'auteur __: Cette Os à été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum __.__ (où je vous invite grandement à vous inscrire ^^). Le thème du concours était « les cravates » et ça à donné l'Os qui suit !_

_**********_

Il avait toujours été obnubilé par les cravates. Qu'elles soient en tissu, en soie, grande, petite, elles l'obsédaient. Très tôt, il avait décidé d'en faire une collection. Une chose en entraînant une autre, une pièce était née de cette obsession : la pièce aux cravates. Nom assez logique, puisqu'elle regorgeait de ces petites merveilles. Mais il se dégageait de cet endroit quelque chose de spécial ! On aurait presque dit qu'en entrant dans cette pièce, on pénétrait dans un lieu de culte. Mais revenons au contenu de cette pièce ! Nôtre collectionneur avait des cravates de tous les pays, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les matières qu'il pouvait exister ! Il en était réellement fou !

Presque personne ne connaissait cette obsession pour les cravates. Seuls son meilleur ami, et quelques uns de ses amants avaient eu l'honneur d'admirer sa collection. Vous allez me dire, mais pourquoi ses amants connaissait cet endroit ? Et bien nôtre jeune collectionneur avait découvert très tôt que l'on pouvait faire des multitudes de choses avec ces petites coquines ! Classique penserez-vous ! Et bien dans notre cas, il n'y avait rien de classique car le jeune homme en question était quelqu'un de très ingénieux et innovateur !

Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! J'ai totalement oublié de vous présenter le héros de cette histoire ! Nôtre collectionneur n'était qu'autre qu'un beau jeune homme de 23 ans, les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus-gris ensorceleurs, un corps à damner les saints, en somme c'était un canon ! Ce jeune homme se prénommait Draco Malfoy ! Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je parle bien du grand et sublimissime Draco Malfoy, ex-Prince des serpentards, jeune héritier de la fortune Malfoy et la Némésis d'Harry Potter !! Qui aurait pu penser que notre Blondy national allait devenir un collectionneur de cravates ! Pas moi en tout cas ! Cela doit venir de son côté aristocratique …

Enfin bref ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! La pièce … Je vous imagine bien, vous qui êtes devant votre écran, mais qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale cette pièce ? Il faut avouer qu'au premier abord, il n'y regorge rien de suspect, mais qu'en on s'enfonçait dans ce sanctuaire on pouvait apercevoir une autre porte. Sur cette porte il y avait une inscription écrite à même le bois : « La salle aux milles plaisirs ». Derrière cette porte, il y avait tout simplement une chambre. Mais celle-ci était composée de divers appareils aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Ils pouvaient s'apparenter à des appareils de tortures, mais ici il n'en était pas question. Tout avait été prévu pour procurer du plaisir et rien d'autre. Les machines, de fabrication sorcière, semblaient dures et inconfortables à première vue, mais quand on s'y installait, elles étaient aussi confortable qu'un bon lit, et aussi douce que des … cravates en soies ! De ces appareils pendaient des cravates qui servaient de « chaînes ». On pouvait en retrouver aussi près du lit, suspendues, prêtes à être utilisées.

Du fait que ces appareils soient une création sorcière, elles avaient des fonctionnalités assez intéressantes, comme le faîte de pouvoir « masser » la personne, comme si des milliers de mains parcouraient votre corps, ce qui décuplait le plaisir des amants de nôtre collectionneur. Tous les amants qui étaient ressortis de cette chambre étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient eu la baise de leur vie ! Nôtre cher Draco semblait être extrêmement doué pour les plaisirs de la chair. Mais lui n'était pas totalement satisfait car son but ultime était tout autre mais quasiment impossible : mettre Harry Potter dans son lit ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il couchait avec autant d'hommes. Il voulait se faire une réputation, et que celle-ci arrive aux oreilles de sa Némésis.

**********

Harry Potter, après la fin de la guerre, changea énormément. Tout d'abord il décida d'abandonner cette apparence de garçon maigrelet dans des vêtements informes. Pour se faire il changea l'intégralité de sa garde robe, et commença à se « remplumer » un peu en faisant de la musculation. Mais sa transformation se fit autant physiquement que moralement. Notre Potty international décida d'explorer un peu plus en profondeur son côté « serpentard ». C'est ainsi que LE Harry Potter devint une personne assez imbu d'elle-même, appréciant sa popularité (et en profitant un maximum) et très fêtarde. De ce fait le héros international devint un habitué des boîtes de nuits les plus huppées du monde sorcier. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il entendit parler de la « réputation » de Draco Malfoy.

Après Poudlard, Harry coupa les ponts avec beaucoup de ses camarades de Gryffondors (sauf avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione), et commença à fréquenter un serpentard en particulier : Théodore Nott ! Mais il n'avait pas eu d'échos sur la vie que menait sa Némésis d'école. Bon il est vrai que parfois Théo mentionnait son prénom dans des conversations, mais rien de plus. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire de savoir comment Draco Malfoy occupait ses journées ! Mais sa curiosité fut attisée quand il commença à entendre son nom dans diverses conversations, et notamment quand il entendit que Draco était, apparemment, ce que l'on appelait un « Dieu du sexe ». Car oui, chose important le Potty était gay ! Il avait fait son coming out lors de son « changement de personnalité ». Donc comme vous pouvez aisément le deviner, les boîtes qu'il fréquentait était uniquement réservées aux gays.

A partir de ce moment Draco Malfoy fût une obsession pour Harry, surtout qu'il avait entendu parler de « cravates » et « d'appareils bizarres ». Ce qui l'amenait à se poser la question suivante : Mais à quoi peuvent servir toutes ces cravates ? Quelles sont leur utilité ? Lorsque sa curiosité fût à son paroxysme, il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son ex-Némésis … Mais avant cela il fallait qu'il demande à son cher ami Théo où celui-ci habitait …

**********

Contrairement à Harry, Draco ne perdit pas contact avec ses amis de Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il apprit que Sieur Potty en avait après lui (En fait c'est Théo qui a été tout lui raconter, mais on va taire cette information pour son bien). Draco était vraiment ravie de cette nouvelle. En effet cela voulait dire que son plan avait fonctionné ! Cela montrait encore plus sa suprématie, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Draco se montrait vraiment très enthousiaste ! Potter allait venir chez lui et il allait pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il lui était supérieur sur tous les domaines, et surtout le mettre dans son lit ! (Car en fait c'est le but premier de toute cette mascarade, ne l'oublions pas !)

C'est pourquoi lorsque ledit Harry frappa à la porte du somptueux Manoir Malfoy, nôtre cher collectionneur ne fut aucunement étonné de le trouver ici. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas d'Harry, qui se demandait pourquoi Malfoy ne semblait pas choqué de le voir sur son palier. Il se risqua à lui poser la question :

« Serais-je attendu ? »

La question arracha un sourire à Draco. Apparemment l'ex-Prince des Gryffondors avait gagné en perspicacité. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le Potty était vraiment devenu un canon. Pas qu'il soit moche avant, mais là … Après sa petite « inspection », Draco se décida, enfin, à répondre à la question posée.

« Oui, je t'attendais avec une certaine impatience. Mais je ne te révèlerais pas comment je savais que tu allais venir. On va dire que c'est mon petit secret. » Cette phrase fut ponctué d'un clin d'œil que l'on pourrait qualifier, d'aguicheur … « Mais ne reste pas sur le palier, entre donc. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et entra donc dans la demeure de son futur amant, du moins il l'espérait !

« Je t'offre quelque chose à boire Harry ?

- Avec plaisir Draco … »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante …

**********

Si un jour on m'avait dit que les deux rivaux les plus populaires de toute l'histoire de Poudlard (et là j'ai été obligé d'attacher Hermione pour pas qu'elle nous récite le livre en entier XD) s'entendrait comme larrons en foire, je crois que j'aurais pris pour un attarder mental … Mais c'est pourtant ce qui était en train de se produire ! Malgré un début un peu froid, les deux ex-Némésis se trouvèrent une multitude de points communs ! Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Draco propose à Harry de … lui faire visiter son manoir. (Mwahahah ! Je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez à autre chose ! Bande de perverses, va !) C'est ainsi que tout deux se mirent à faire le tour du propriétaire. Mais comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, Draco n'avait pas proposé cette « visite » de façon innocente. Son seul but était de l'emmener dans la « pièce ». Je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien de quelle pièce je veux parler …

Ils arrivèrent donc devant la porte qui les séparait de la collection de Draco. Cette porte, du point de vue d'Harry, était très banale. Cela devait venir du fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait derrière cette porte. Draco sorti une clé de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure prévue à cette effet. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre assez dérangeante. Draco se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire :

« Voici la dernière pièce de ma demeure, mais pas la moindre. Dans cette pièce il y a quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur par conséquent je n'accepterais aucunes plaisanteries de ta part. Et puis tu verras que ces petites choses ont leur utilité … »

Après ces paroles mystérieuses, Draco se décida à allumer la pièce. Et là qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry en découvrant des centaines et des centaines de cravates !! Il en déduisit que Draco devait en faire une sorte de « collection ». Et il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi à chaque fois que le prénom de Draco était utilisé on l'associait au mot « cravate ». Il se retourna vers son hôte avec une question dans les yeux : Pourquoi ? Draco soupira faiblement, mais répondit, avec un certaine réserve, à la question.

« Voici ma collection. Je collectionne les cravates depuis maintenant dix ans. Ne me demande pas ce que je leur trouve, car je ne pourrai te répondre. Elles m'ont toujours obsédée, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. »

Cette réponse sembla quand même satisfaire Harry, qui retourna à sa contemplation. Cette collection était vraiment impressionnante.

« Ça reste assez impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister autant de cravates différentes ! Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu ne m'as pas amené ici juste pour me montrer ta collection, non ?

- On dirait que je suis démasqué. Ne croit pas que je ne connais pas la raison de ta venue ici. Pour tout te dire j'ai fais en sorte de me créer une « réputation » de tombeur simplement pour t'attirer dans mes filets. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu allais en entendre parler et que cela titillerait ta curiosité.

- Donc tu as fais tout ça juste pour coucher avec moi ? C'est assez flatteur je dois dire, mais étonnant aussi. Pourquoi moi ? Ne m'as-tu pas toujours haï ?

- Oooh non, je ne t'ai jamais haï ! J'étais plus jaloux qu'autre chose ! Mais tout ceci c'est du passé ! Pour l'instant ce que je veux est très simple : toi, moi et un lit.

- Et bien qu'attends-tu pour me conduire à ta chambre ? »

Draco tourna le dos à Harry et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, pour arriver devant LA porte. Sans se poser de question Harry le suivit. Quand il arriva derrière Draco, il put lire sur la dite porte « La salle aux milles plaisirs ». Un petit rire lui échappa à la lecture de cette inscription, c'était tout Draco ça ! Toujours aussi narcissique !

En pénétrant dans cette chambre Harry ne savait pas qu'il allait passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie, et que d'autres suivraient. Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire, que je ne vous conterais point aujourd'hui. Car malheureusement pour moi, nos deux héros ne m'ont pas donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans la chambre avec eux. Mais au vue des cris et gémissements que j'ai pu entendre, ils ont réellement passé une bonne soirée …

FIN

**********

**Alors ?? Verdict ?? Bon ? Mauvais ? Catastrophique ? Laissez-moi toutes vos impressions !! Rien de tel que de bonnes critiques pour évoluer !**


End file.
